


boy king

by quietgal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Sweet Devil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietgal/pseuds/quietgal
Summary: Demons didn't love. And even if they did, Alfred wouldn't let Arthur love him. He was a stupid, annoying brat; the horrible boy King of Hell. Arthur wouldn't let himself love someone like that.





	1. boy

His monster had come home shouting, seemingly in the middle of one of his tantrums. Someone had crossed him in the wrong way again. Someone was always setting him off; Arthur was used to dealing with it by now. After all, a demon will do as he does, whether it be in the face of a coward or in front of the King of Hell himself.

Luckily, it hadn't taken very long for Arthur to subdue his lover. He'd only had to scratch his master once to get him to shut up. He'd have to pay for it later, he knew, but it was worth it to stop all that whining. Arthur had stopped his thrashing about without having to use the handcuffs, wrapped him up in the plush blankets of the King's bed, and had even managed to cuddle up to his King after a few moments of letting him calm down.

Demons didn't love. And even if they did, Alfred wouldn't let him. He was a stupid, annoying brat; the horrible boy King of Hell. Arthur wouldn't let himself love someone like that. And yet, he pressed closer and closer under the sheets.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Arthur asked quietly, his hair tickling Alfred's neck.

"No," Alfred huffed, obviously sulking. Arthur rolled his eyes. He let another moment pass, and the disdain for his King soon passed too. Alfred was awfully irresistible. Arthur began to rub small circles into his lover's chest.

"Well, if you feel like it, let me know." His voice was barely above a whisper.

The King of Hell adjusted himself on the bed, momentarily uncomfortable. He glanced at Arthur; Arthur noticed and met his gaze. Almost instinctively, the smaller of the two demons leaned in for a kiss. Shiny, sharp teeth gleaming behind parted red lips. A moment of hesitation between them.

Alfred gently pushed at Arthur's right shoulder. "It's okay," he murmured quickly. "L-Let's just do what we were doing before."

Arthur stared at him. "… What?" He finally asked, smirking. "You mean, just lying here?" And suddenly, Alfred's face was a brighter shade of red than Arthur's hair. Arthur's expression quickly fell. Arthur thought that the blush looked stupid against the black hues of his hair. The beautiful sky blues in his eyes. The gorgeous tan skin of his once sun-kissed face.

"Yeah. And, um, with the rubbing," Alfred managed, stumbling over his speech. "I liked that." He refused to meet Arthur's eyes.

"Oh." Arthur didn't know what else to say. "Okay."

He eventually settled back into the sheets. He started to rub Alfred's chest again in small, comforting circles. Alfred moved to rest his arm around Arthur's shoulders. Arthur tried not to pay attention to it.

Demons didn't love. And even if they did, Alfred wouldn't let him. He was a lovely, stupid, charming, annoying brat; the horribly endearing boy King of Hell. Arthur wouldn't let himself love someone like that. And yet, he pressed closer and closer under the sheets.


	2. child

Arthur was rushed down to the Royal Dining Hall by the King's closest personal servant. He was a bit confused, but he sensed the servant's urgency and continued to follow. Arthur was barely ever taken outside of the King's chambers; the demons of Hell certainly didn't want to know that their King was monogamous.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows and nearly stepped back as the doors of the Dining Hall opened, revealing the carnage and mess that had been made. The chairs and wood tables were strung out across the room, nearly all of them broken and chipping. There were several injured demons cowering in corners. One stood in the middle of it all, his terrifying wings spread out for all to see. His chest was heaving. His fingers were curling and bloodied.

"What have you done, you moron?" A familiar British voice snapped said demon back to life.

"Arthur," the King breathed. His wings instinctively curled in on themselves, beginning to relax. He stood up straight, his bright blue eyes meeting cherished green.

"Where are you going to host your guests now, hmm?" Arthur scowled, approaching. "Surely, no one said anything to make you go this far. Toris told me this was all rather sudden. What were you, bored? Stupid idiot," Arthur mumbled.

Once Arthur was close enough, Alfred seemed to remember he could do other things than just stand and stare. He seemed to collapse, leaning down and reaching for Arthur desperately. "Artie, they were mean to me," he whined. He leaned forward so to wrapped his arms around Arthur's middle and press his cheek against Arthur's chest.

"Oh, God," Arthur cursed. Alfred flinched. "Do _not_ start whining. I can't handle it, I really can't." Even so, he allowed Alfred to nuzzle his chest. He even hugged back, placing one hand on the King's back and running the other through Alfred's hair.

"I'm not whining!" Alfred continued to whine. "They were telling me what to do!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "They're your advisors, you idiot! Don't you have _any_ sense?"

Alfred was barely listening. He nuzzled into Arthur's chest and kept complaining. "They told me I need an heir. It's bullshit!" With that, he pulled away harshly to stand at his full height, angry again. " _You can't fucking tell me what to do!_ " He was yelling again, turning to the demons still cowering in the corner. Arthur grabbed his lover's broad shoulders, easily annoyed.

"Oh, stop it, _stop it._ " Arthur hissed. "That's what you did all this for? Because you need an heir? Just go down to your damn harem for once! They've been waiting for you long enough!"

"No!" Alfred insisted. "I don't want them. I only want you." Alfred tried to take Arthur's waist, but Arthur stepped away, grimacing.

"Alfred, please."

"I mean it!" Alfred shouted, approaching Arthur with all the posturing of an alpha dog. "I'm not having sex with them!"

" _We will discuss this later_ ," Arthur murmured lowly, looking up into his lover's eyes and not backing down. "Now stop acting like a baby and finish your meeting, you damn brat."

Alfred's chest rose with the threat of another tantrum, but Arthur stopped him with a warning glare. As Arthur turned to walk out, the servants scrambled to open the door for him and lead him back to his quarters. The King of Hell might not have been married, but everyone certainly knew who the Queen was.


	3. lover

When Arthur pulled away, a thin string of white liquid left him still connected to his King. He chuckled, watching as it dripped away and broke. He felt that constant restlessness settle as he took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he licked his lips, reveling in the taste that still lingered there.

He could remember the days when he hated being an incubus, though they were few. It seemed that while there were plenty of demons in Hell, not many understood his plight. While lust was one of the seven “deadly” sins, it was hard to come by once demons started whispering that you would leave them just as soulless as their human slaves. Damn mythology nearly starved Arthur to death. Well, second death.

Due to his rather poor condition at the time, he could barely remember actually meeting his Majesty. He wandered for a long time, apparently long enough to bring him from his hometown to somewhere near the castle. It had been Alfred’s governess who picked him from the streets and brought him into the palace; the King was still the Prince at the time.

They were both fairly young demons back then. Alfred had done plenty of horrible, terrible things in his human lifetime -- enough to have been reborn in Hell and to have eventually been granted the title of King. To this day, Arthur still wasn’t sure what all of those things were. But apparently, sex was not one of those things. And while Arthur was quite the expert, his starvation left him not unlike a malnourished kitten.

Arthur stayed curled up in Alfred’s bed, whimpering and waiting for his master. Daily feedings turned into feedings twice a day, three times a day. Arthur simply couldn’t keep his hands off that beautiful demon. He lived for that cock, suckling on it or riding it hard whenever he got a chance. Even when Arthur was back to his health, that didn’t change. It never would. It had been decades, and Arthur’s favorite thing in the world remained the same as it had always been.

When he finally opened his eyes again, he frowned to see Alfred fidgeting and looking quite disturbed. That was never a good sign; his endless craving for the King was always gnawing at him, and one round was simply not good enough. 

“Al,” Arthur tried, his voice smooth and sweet. He placed a soothing hand on one of Alfred’s thick thighs, rubbing back and forth. “Relax. You’ve got enough for me to ride you. I know you want it.”

Alfred’s fidgeting didn’t subside. His muscled abdominals contorted with each uncomfortable movement. “I wanna talk,” he mumbled. 

Arthur crawled back onto the bed, leaning over and kissing Alfred’s left hipbone. “After, love. Calm down.”

“No,” Alfred moaned, sinking down into the bed. “No, Arthur...”

Arthur’s shoulders slumped at that. “But I’m still hungry,” he tried.

Alfred shook his head and closed his eyes. His eyebrows were still furrowed, leaving the boy looking quite uneasy. “C’mere.” His voice was soft with exhaustion and perhaps a bit of stress.

Reluctantly, Arthur moved to lay down on Alfred’s chest. He wanted to relish the feeling of Alfred’s strong arms wrapping around his waist, but he felt too restless to focus on anything other than his carnal desire. 

“Arthur,” Alfred was mumbling his name, pressing kisses to the side of his face and his neck. When Arthur tried to squirm away, Alfred held him close. “I meant what I said before.”

Arthur frowned, hoping it wasn’t what came to mind. “What?”

Alfred bit into Arthur’s neck, leaving a possessive mark. “That I don’t wanna have sex with anyone else but you,” he whispered.

“Ugh,” Arthur groaned, pushing at Alfred’s chest. “Stop with that. You’re not fooling anyone.”

Alfred pulled away a little, frowning. “I’m not joking.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I know you have others. Other... concubines. I’m not the only one, don’t tell me that I am.”

“But you are,” Alfred tried. Arthur ignored him, sitting up and continuing to speak. 

“And you have a whole damn harem of succubi downstairs! I know Yao’s not spending royal money on feeding a whole tribe of women if they’re not doing anything.” Arthur crossed his arms.

“They’re not,” Alfred insisted, sitting up as well. “I haven’t seen one since you first got here. I swear, Artie, you’re all I want.” Arthur huffed, looking away. At a loss, Alfred kept trying. “You _live_  in my quarters, you would know if I was with anyone else! It’s just you--”

“Stop it!” Arthur snapped suddenly, looking at Alfred with fierce and commanding eyes. “I’m an incubus. You’re the _King_. This isn’t-- we can’t--”

“I don’t care,” Alfred said with an uncharacteristic gravity. He sat up a little straighter, then looked into Arthur’s eyes. “I love you.”

Arthur gasped a little at that. Demons did not love. He knew this to be true. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t feel his heart twist with excitement and pain when he heard those words. He looked away. “Alfred, don’t.”

“I do!” Alfred took his hands, not caring that Arthur wouldn’t look at him. Alfred began to look around the room, as if literally trying to find the right words to say. “I-If we were human, I would marry you and take you on a honeymoon to-- to, um... the pajamas. Wait, no, that’s not it...”

“Stop this, Alfred!” Arthur shouted. When Alfred looked back at him, the incubus had tears in his eyes. “I-It’s not worth it. We’re _not_  human, you can’t marry me, and there’s no point to all of this, s-so we should just go back to what we were doing before!”

“... Fine,” Alfred pulled Arthur into his chest and lay down. “This is what we were doing before.”

“N-Not this,” Arthur managed, sniffling and wiping at his face. “The blowjob, you a-absolute idiot.”

Alfred shook his head. “No, I like this better. And I’m the King, so you have to do what I say. You’re not allowed to say no.” He kissed the shuddering incubus’s forehead. “A-And you aren’t allowed to lie to me either,” he added. “So you have to tell me whether you love me or not.”

Arthur looked up at Alfred hopelessly, tears falling down his face. Alfred bit his lip, wiping them away shakily. “Please,” the King murmured.

Arthur sobbed a laugh, covering his mouth -- an embarrassed tic. “Y-Yes,” he managed, his voice muffled behind his palm. “I do.”

After a moment of staring into his incubus’s eyes, Alfred brought him into an even tighter hold. “Good.” The King’s voice was filled with emotion: happiness, anxiety, sadness, all at once. “We’re gonna be together forever. Just you and me.” 

Arthur nodded into the crook of Alfred’s neck, somehow smiling through his tears. His King was so stupid; so stupid that he would break the moral code of demons without batting an eye. He was oblivious, bratty, and annoying. But for once, Arthur didn’t care. He was in love with someone who loved him. Apart from a good fuck every once in a while, what more could he possibly ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuing this au for my pal @iloveusukfanfics on tumblr ! let me know if yall want more, i'll certainly do my best B)


End file.
